


For Once It's You

by becauseISaidSo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Background Drarry, F/F, Fluff, Ginny is a stripper au, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tags May Change, aaaaand the smut is here, background Pansmione, because you know im trash, it's just not in the first chapter, or at least will be, smutty smut smut, stay tuned, that was quick, there will be smut, this is a feelings story now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseISaidSo/pseuds/becauseISaidSo
Summary: Ginny Weasley has never had a real relationship, it's part of what makes her job so easy.  Dancing for people you don't find attractive is simple when no one cares. She's unprepared, then, when a blonde woman with twinkling eyes, colorful tattoos and a kind smile walks into her life.





	1. May

“What do you mean you’re adding a Boy’s Night?” Ginny stared, open mouthed at her manager, what the Hell was he on about!

“Theo’s fiancé wants his stag party here,” said Draco, shrugged unapologetically, “It’s not  _ horrible _ to have two Boy’s Nights in a month,” his eyes narrowed at Ginny.

“I know that!” she snapped, flipping her hair as she started to pull things out of her bag, “I was just counting on those tips,  _ Draco _ ,” she drew out his name in a long drawl.

His mouth shrunk to a small line, his eyes still narrowed at her.  She braced herself for the onslaught, but before Draco could make up his mind on exactly how to whip her into shape, Harry appeared behind him, smiling as bright as ever and glancing around the room.

“Alright?” he asked, looking between the two of them, not picking up on the tension in the room, per usual.

Draco sniffed, “Ginger here doesn’t think we should do Boy’s Night on Saturday,” he said without looking at him.  

Harry’s grin faltered, “Ginny?”

Ginny rolled her eyes as she hung up her outfits for the night, “I just wish we’d had more notice is all,” she said dryly, “I wouldn’t have taken off last weekend if I had known,”

Harry frowned, touching Draco on the shoulder, not looking at him. Draco got the hint, turning on his heel and stalking to the other side of the room to tell Parvati and Lavender.  Harry came close to her, lowering his voice so only she could hear him, “Are you doing okay?” he asked, seriously.

Not for the first time Ginny was struck by Harry’s earnestness, his never ceasing ability to  _ care _ for everyone he came in contact with.  She nodded as she shifted her bag to the floor and sat down at her vanity, “Yeah, I’m okay,”

Harry frowned at her, meeting her eyes in the mirror, “You sure?  You’ve never seemed this worried about money before,”

Ginny bristled slightly but relaxed, it was just Harry, “Yeah,” she said slowly, not fully meeting his eyes, “Mum’s back in the hospital this week is all, and Dad’s not handling it very well,” she saw Harry’s eyebrows raise.

“Ron didn’t say any-”

“Ron doesn’t,” she shrugged at his wide eyes and stunned expression, “I know they’d love a visit from you, though,” she added after a short moment.

Harry looked surprised, then thoughtful, then resigned.  He gripped Ginny’s shoulder bracingly, “Why don’t you serve with Hermione on Saturday?” he asked, “I know you won’t make as much as if you were dancing, but it’s better than taking the night off, yeah?” 

Ginny was surprised, there was a soft smile playing Harry’s lips, he was trying.  She nodded, smiling back at him, “Thanks, bro,”

He smiled in that startled pleased way he always did when a Weasley claimed him as their own and turned to go put out the fire Draco had started between himself and Parvati and Lavender.

* * *

 

Ginny weaved through the tables on Saturday night.  There had a been a few regulars who had turned up, seen Seamus covered in leather in the cage, and promptly walked back out.  She’d tried calling out to a few to apologize, reassure them that the girls would be back the next day, but none had given her much notice.  And besides, Pansy was explaining to everyone exactly what was going on anyway, it wasn’t as if they weren’t informed.  Ginny got another Manhattan for a surprisingly well dressed man in the back corner and turned back to the room.  Dean was getting quite a lot of attention in the center stage, Draco and Harry were talking quietly to each other in a corner. Ginny watched them, Harry looked worried, Draco had his mask of indifference firmly in place.

“Hey!” Ginny jumped, turning to see Hermione, grinning at her.

“Oh! Hey!”

“How’re you doing?” she looked expectantly at the tray hanging limply from Ginny’s hand.

“Oh,” Ginny realized she’d been standing watching the room for almost a full minute, “Yeah, sorry,” she fiddled with her tray.

Hermione cocked her head at her, then turned to see what it was Ginny had been looking at.  She spotted Harry and Draco easily and turned back to Ginny her eyebrows raised, “Don’t even think about it,” and she moved back towards the bar.

Ginny followed her, perplexed, “Don’t even think about what?”

Hermione turned, smiling secretly at her, “I saw you looking at Potter,” she said, “You don’t wanna go catching feelings for the boss, that only worked with Draco and isn’t bound to work again,”

Ginny blinked, then almost burst out laughing, “No, no, no,” she said as they reached the bar, returning their trays, “No, it’s not like that,”

Hermione raised her eyebrows, smiling, “Whatever you say,”

“He’s like my  _ brother _ , Hermione, we grew up together,” 

Hermione eyed her, her eyebrows still raised but she shrugged and didn’t press the matter.

“So, who's the crowd we’re expecting tonight?” Ginny asked after a moment.  

Hermione shrugged, unhelpful.  She was looking out across the room, her eyes expertly scanning to judge who would need a drink, some food, or something else next.  Ginny leaned across the bar, snapping her fingers at Ron, “Oi!”

Ron flipped her off behind his back, smiling at two men who seemed to be charmed by Ron’s freckles. Ginny rolled her eyes at him, leaving him be and turning back to Hermione who was still scanning the room, waiting.  Determining that she would not be missed at the moment, she skirted around the edge of the room to the front where Pansy sat in the small booth by the door.  If anyone knew it would Pansy.

“Yo,”

“Hey,” 

She was filing her nails again, determined to make them as short as possible at all times.  Ginny smirked at her, “Hey, your girl doesn’t know, but do you know who all is coming tonight?”

Pansy looked up at her, slowly, her eyelashes heavy, her mouth curled into a scowl.  “Theo’s fiancé and his friends,” she said after a long moment of looking Ginny up and down.  “And who the hell is ‘my girl’?”

Ginny snorted, “Hermione,” she said simply.  She saw Pansy’s jaw tighten.  Ginny cocked her head, smiling at her, “You don’t have to hide it Parkinson, everyone knows you’ve been sleeping together for months,”

Pansy gave a short laugh, “Yeah, we’ve been sleeping together, that doesn’t mean anything, Weasley,” she gave Ginny a short wave, “Now get out of here,”

“Wait, who’s Theo’s fiancé?”

Pansy narrowed her eyes, “Why do you care so much?”

“I just wanna know who to blame for the fact that I’m not dancing right now,” she said, only half joking.  

Pansy rolled her eyes, “His name’s Neville,” she said, “He’s one of those ‘city farmers’, you know? The kind who plant things on roof tops and the sides of buildings.  I’ve never met him but he’s coming with like four friends or something,”  

Ginny blanched, “We completely reorganized for  _ four people _ ,” she looked astounded at Pansy, wanting to turn around, march right up to Malfoy and give him a piece. of. her. mind.

“Five, but yes,” said Pansy, cooly, “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Weasley, everyone still thinks you’re the prettiest dancer up there,”

Ginny felt the blush creep of her neck and Pansy smiled, surveying her, “Wow, Parkinson, didn’t know you could be  _ decent _ ,” she grinned.

“Don’t tell anyone, it’ll ruin my reputation,” she glanced behind Ginny at the rest of the room, “Now get out of here before Draco sees you,”

Ginny grinned and wandered away, back to the bar where she was hailed by a patron who needed another round of beers.

About half an hour, and one spilled drink later, the stag party arrived.  Ginny surveyed the group as they came in, they all looked extraordinarily out of place.  A tall black man was the only one who looked like he belonged.  He lead the group to the reserved table at the front and they settled in.  Ginny cataloged them.

The tall black man was wearing a very expensive suit that somehow still looked casual.  He sat on the far left of the group, pulling one’s out of his wallet and handing them around to the others.  The man in the middle, presumably the groom, Neville, was sandy haired, a little chubby, and exceedingly red-faced.  It was clear this was NOT his idea.  He was dressed much more plainly than money bags, but still looked good in his polo and jeans.  Ginny noticed his shoes were the same kind of expensive as money bag’s shoes, obviously a gift, no farmer - city or not - would own those kind of loafers.  The man directly to Neville's right was also sandy haired, though shorter and slimmer than Neville, he wore an expression of supreme smugness, as if he had done all the research in the world on strip clubs and this was turning out to be exactly as he had told them all it would be.  He looked like the kind of pompous prick that Draco would have only too much fun bringing back down to earth.  Ginny grinned at the thought, she didn’t like Draco on most days, but she had to admit seeing him go off on someone else was extremely satisfying.  The man on the right end of the table was tiny, couldn’t be over 160, he was standing up, a disposable camera in his hand, determined to take a picture of the group, but money bags stopped him, shaking his head as Hermione - sensing the trouble - swooped in to great the table.  The only man Ginny couldn’t see from her particular vantage point was the one sitting between money bags and the groom.  

Hermione took drink orders, and Ginny caught her on her way to the bar, “Well?”

Hermione frowned at her, “Well what?”

“What are they like?”

Hermione stopped, one hand on her hip, “Why the  _ hell _ are you so interested?”

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek and shrugged.

“Look, I know what’s going on with your mum,” Hermione’s voice was softer.  

Ginny’s eyes went wide, “How-”

“Ron told me,”

“He didn’t tell Harry,”

“Harry made him tell us,” she sniffed, “But Harry’s doing all he can for you, you can’t keep hovering like this,”

“I’m not-”

“You’re trying to find a reason for this all to go sideways, so that Draco will never do a favor for a friend again unless it conveniences you,” Ginny didn’t say anything, she just met Hermione’s eyes.  “You’re not the only one who’s upset, Gins,” she said after a moment.  Ginny blinked, what did she mean? “Parvati and Lavender were glad to have a second weekend off, but the rest wished they’d had the money, just like you.  Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you’re getting an opportunity that none of the rest of them got,” she thrust a tray into Ginny’s hands, the calm tone gone and all business-like bruskness back, “Get your shit together,”

Ginny gulped, not sure what to say, “Sorry,” she muttered, finally.  

Hermione smiled slightly at her, shrugging, but before she could say anything else there was a soft “Excuse me,” from behind Ginny.  She turned and it took everything in her power to keep her jaw from dropping.

In front of her stood a woman, she was shorter than Ginny, though not by much.  She was blond, two tiny braids hanging on either side of her face as if she’d just walked out of 1994, Ginny half expected to see a butterfly clip when she turned her head.  She was wearing a sundress (to a  _ strip club?!?! _ ) with a large men’s jacket that was far too heavy for May draped around her shoulders.  It reached almost past the hem of her dress it was so big, and her feet were clad in comfortable white Chuck Taylors that looked like they had seen better days.  She was smiling bemusedly at Ginny, her eyes bright and interested.

“Yes?” Hermione’s business-like voice broke through the fog that had quickly accumulated in Ginny’s brain.

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t want any lemon in my margarita,” she said, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione frowned, “There isn’t any lemon in margaritas,” she said.

“Oh good,” the woman smiled, her whole face lighting up, it was like sunshine.

“Do you want lime?” Hermione asked, cautiously.

“Oh yes please, just no lemon,” she was beaming at Hermione as if she was her new best friend.  

Hermione looked slightly taken aback, “Okay, I’ll bring that right over to you,” she said after a moment.  The woman nodded her thanks and left.  Ginny watched her weave her way between the tables and settled comfortably between money bags and the groom.  

So she was the other member of the stag party - not all stags it seemed.

She could feel Hermione’s eyes on her and slowly tore her gaze from the blond and back to her nominal boss for the evening.  She was smiling.

“I guess you’re right, I don’t have to be worried about you with Harry,” she said, and made her way over to the bar to give Ron the table’s order.

“What does that mean?” Ginny hurried after her, for what seemed like the umptenth time that day.

“Just that I haven’t seen you look like  _ that _ at someone since Pansy showed us how she can do the splits,” said Hermione, handing the order to Ron who immediately started pulling down glasses, “No lemon in the margarita,” she said to Ron who wrinkled his brow at her, but nodded, “Just know that involving with customers is more dangerous than getting involved with the boss,” she was serious now.

Ginny blinked at her, her gaze had been sliding back over to the stag’s table without fully realizing it.  “I’m not involved-”

“Good!” She was stern, glowering at Ginny, “make sure it stays that way,”

Ginny nodded, purposefully turning her back to the table.  Of course she wasn't going to become involved with the blonde, that was insane, ridiculous, absurd! And yet…

Her eyes had been a pale blue, with flecks of silver that had made them shine. She had moved fluidly, as if she was floating rather than walking, and she had been completely unperturbed by the scene around her, as if she had no idea she was in a strip club, or simply didn’t care.  

Ginny blinked hard, trying to get the blonde out of her mind, she still had four hours left of her shift, she needed to get through this and do her job.

“Here,” She opened her eyes.  Ron was in front of her, Hermione had left with the drinks for the stag party.  He was pushing a shot towards her, a twinkle in his eye.  

“What?”

“Drink it, it’ll help,”

She glanced around, she wasn’t supposed to drink on the job.

“Don’t worry about them, it’s just one drink, it’ll help clear your head,”

She nodded, taking the shot from him and downing it quickly.  It tasted of chocolate and whipped cream and coffee.  It was  _ good. _ She smacked her lips, smiling at her brother.

“Thanks,”

Ron nodded, grinning and taking the empty glass, “Don’t tell Hermione, mind.  Harry won’t care, but Hermione will lose her shit if she found out,”

Ginny grinned, “Your secret’s safe with me,”

She turned back from the bar, the alcohol settling nicely in her stomach, making her warm and less hindered.  He was right, it had helped.  It was just one night she had to get through, just one night.

* * *

 

It was almost last call.  The club was almost empty.  The well dressed man in the corner had just finished his 12th Manhattan for the night, but had no interest in moving or getting a lap dance, or giving any tips to the dancers.  Ginny wondered if he was here to drown sorrows or if he just liked looking from a far, either way she hoped his tip would be comparable to what he’d bought. 

Ron had slid her two more shots over the past four hours, not enough to get her drunk, not even enough to get her tipsy, but just enough so she could slide her brain away from the blonde at the stag party table.  She had removed her jacket and Ginny could see that her shoulders were splattered with brightly colored tattoos.  She hadn’t gotten a closer look at them - she’d been purposefully avoiding the table all night - but she was sure they weren’t just your standard flowers.  

The blonde felt her looking and she turned in her seat, her eyes scanning the room before they rested on Ginny.  Ginny, who had not even realized she was looking at her, blinked hard, but smiled nonetheless - she couldn’t be straight up  _ rude _ to her!

The blonde smiled back, and Ginny noticed her eyes were roaming Ginny up and down in a way that she had not expected.  Ginny turned, feeling color rise in her cheeks and not from Ron’s latest shot.  She felt a little light headed.  

She ducked behind the bar, undid her apron, storing it in a corner, and muttering a “Just the loo, ‘mione,” to the woman’s curious face.  

The women’s restroom was a single room, they had so few women patrons it hadn’t made sense to put a line of stalls like in the men’s room.  It was darkly light, but spacious.  Old posters covered the walls, she looked at them for a long time trying to figure out just  _ how _ old some of them were.  There was one that had to be from the eighties.  

She wasn’t sure why she was feeling weird, though here in the cool bathroom, away from the lights and the music and Seamus’s gyrating hips, she felt calmer, like she could concentrate.  She leaned against the sink, breathing deeply, it was almost time to go home, she could do this, if only she could stop looking at the blonde…

There was a knock on the door.

“Just a minute!” It was probably Hermione, come to either see if she was alright, or slap her around a bit, she wasn’t sure which one she would prefer at the moment. She splashed some water on her face, barely blotting it off before it ruined her make up, then turned and opened the door.

The blonde stood there and Ginny’s mind went completely blank.  She smiled at Ginny, stepped easily into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, locking the two of them in, together.

Ginny blinked, unable to move or speak or do anything.  She was gorgeous, she was interesting - that much was apparent just by her eyes, and the way she smiled that seemed to hold so much more than just mild politeness in it - she was also staring at Ginny as if she was studying something very intriguing and a little confusing.

“H- hi,” Ginny choked out, blinking quickly.  Her heart was pounding in her chest and her stomach seemed to have disappeared completely.  She couldn’t remember feeling this way since she’d been in grade school and Alicia Spinnet had slapped her on the back after she’s made the winning goal in a football match.

“Hello,” the woman cocked her head at Ginny, studying her, “You aren’t usually a waitress, are you?” 

“Er…” Ginny knew she had language, had the capability of producing words and stringing them together to create sentences but she didn’t quite remember how to do that at the moment.

“You’re usually a dancer.”

It hadn’t been a question but Ginny nodded, mutely, staring at the woman.  Her eyes were big and round and beautiful and seemed to be consuming Ginny’s very soul.

The woman pursed her lips, considering, “I do much prefer when women dance than when men do it,” she said finally, “But I know that Blaise likes when men dance. I don’t think Neville particularly likes it though,”

Ginny blinked, her mind slowly coming back to life as she acclimated to the woman’s presence.

“Uhh,” she managed as the woman looked at her, her head slightly tilted, her lips parted awaiting question.  She swallowed against a lump in her throat and tried again, “Sorry, but what’re you doing here?”

“Neville invited me,” she said, smiling, “I’m his best man, or, his best friend at least,” 

“No,” Ginny blinked hard, her brow furrowed, “Why’re you in the toilet with me?”

“Oh!” her mouth sprang into the perfect O shape and her eyebrows rose, “Well, both Blaise and Ernie said that when women like each other they’ll often go into the loo together, and I saw you go in a few minutes ago, so here I am,”

Ginny blinked harder and suddenly became aware of how close the two of them were standing.  She did not back away.  “When two women like each other?” she repeated, not daring to read into anything.

The woman smiled again, “Yes.”

It was a statement, it required no explanation.  She understood.  They both did.

Ginny’s heart was set to beat right out of her chest, and she was gripped madly with the desire to hike up the woman’s dress and fuck her right there on the toilet seat. Instead she stuck out her hand, “I’m Ginny,” she said, as professionally as she could manage.

The woman licked her lips and took her hand, “Luna,” she said.

A static hung between them, their hands clasped.  Her breath was coming quickly.  Luna’s mouth was still slightly open, her eyes fixed on Ginny.  

Ginny’s brain was going haywire, battling between the two instincts that she held on to.  One, to keep her job and make the money that she needed for her family; two, kiss the beautiful blonde in front of her and give in to the impulse she had been pushing back all night.  Of course, no one needed to know that she had kissed the blonde, Luna didn’t seem the kind to be running to management, her eyes were showing her truth as plainly as if she was speaking it.  She was here for Ginny.  She liked Ginny.  Something fluttered in her chest at the thought and she bent her head down slightly breathing deeply.  Luna smelled of grass and paint, of salt and sunscreen.  

Luna tilted her head too, matching Ginny, her eyes were soft and lidded, she licked her lips again, drawing the bottom lip into her mouth for a moment, Ginny realized her eyes were flicking between Ginny’s eyes and her lips.

“You can kiss me if you want,” the words were quiet, barely above a whisper, barely audible over the pounding of the music coming in through the door, but it was all she needed.

Ginny leaned the few inches forward, one hand cupping Luna’s face, the other wrapping around her to rest on the small of her back, pulling into into a ravenous kiss.

It felt like breathing after hours of being under water.  It felt like time was stopping, putting the world on pause just for them.  One of Luna’s hands was in her hair, the other pinned between them, her fingers playing Ginny’s collarbone. She pulled Luna closer as she pulled Ginny’s head farther down, the kiss deepening, growing, their mouths opening in unison as if they both desired nothing more than to consume the other fully.  It was invigorating, and exciting, and  _ right _ .  It was…

She gathered what little strength she had and broke away, backing up until she hit the sink, placing her hands behind her on it, using it as support.  Ginny was trembling, the want to hold her again, to taste her, to taste  _ all  _ of her was rising strong like bile in the back of her throat. They were both breathing heavily, Luna’s mouth was smeared with Ginny’s lipstick, her cheeks flushed.

“I-” Ginny couldn’t get the words out, she couldn’t, but she had to.  She shook her head at Luna, “I- I can’t,” she gasped, breathing deeply through her mouth, staring at Luna even as her body screamed to close the distance between them once more.

“Oh,” her mouth was in that perfect O again, Ginny couldn’t look away from it, “Why?”

Ginny swallowed, tearing her eyes from Luna’s lips and up into her eyes, shaking her head again, “I can’t get involved with a client,” she said as firmly as she could.

Luna cocked her head, taking a step closer to her, “But I’m not a client, I didn’t come here to see you, I came here to see that man with the large penis get dollar bills shoved in his speedo,”

It was such a matter of fact statement, said with absolutely no humor, it made Ginny laugh.  Short, nervous laughter that sounded odd to her own ears.  

“Am I wrong?”

“Er,” Ginny wasn’t sure what to say.  She actually wasn’t sure what the policy was, she knew that she couldn’t be involved with any of  _ her _ clients (not that she would have wanted to), but  _ others _ clients… she wasn’t sure.  Still Hermione’s warning, her sharp brown eyes cutting into her like a knife was playing in her head.  Ginny closed her eyes, gathering what composure she had, bracing herself for the hard disappointment, holding her breath as if by doing so she could slow down time.

She felt a hand on her thigh and her eyes flew open.  Luna had crossed to her and was standing between her legs as naturally as if she lived there.  Ginny blinked, surprised.  Luna reached up and wiped the bottom of her lip with her thumb, “What about after work?” she asked, cocking her head again and smiling that soft smile that seemed to show her every thought and wish and desire.

Ginny nodded, unable to look away.  Luna smiled and finished wiping Ginny’s chin, “I’ll see you then,”

She turned and was gone and Ginny felt herself breathe again.


	2. May cont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stories, smiles, and smut

She was keeping her head down, she was doing her work, she was triple counting the money the Manhattan man had left on his table - not a huge tip but enough.  She was wiping down a table as Hermione and Pansy ushered the few stragglers out of the club.  The stag party had left maybe five minutes previously, something Ginny had very pointedly  _ not _ watched as she was certain getting a glimpse of Luna again would send her into cardiac arrest or something.

Hermione came up behind her, and hip bumped her into the table she was wiping down.  

“What?” she hadn’t meant to snap, but after the run in in the bathroom, it felt like every nerve inside of her was a live wire, ready to crack and burn at any moment.  

Hermione looked affronted, “Just came to say you did a good job today,” she said, pursing her lips and looking Ginny up and down, “You’re not a horrible server, as it turns out,”

Ginny snorted, barely looking at her, there was a sticky spot on the table that wouldn’t come off, “Thanks,” she said sarcastically.

“Look, I know it’s not what you would have wanted to be doing,” Hermione’s voice was angry, salty.  Ginny stopped wiping the table and looked up at her, realizing that they were having a conversation. “But you don’t have to go around acting like you’re too good for anyone else,” She grabbed the rag angrily from Ginny’s hands, “If you’re gonna be a fucking drama queen about it the you can get out,” 

Ginny’s mouth fell open.  She hadn’t meant to snap, she hadn’t meant to take anything out on Hermione.  How did she explain that she felt ready to explode with adrenaline, with anticipation, how could she explain that it had literally nothing to do with the job, with the work, that she didn’t disrespect what Hermione did at all, that it had everything to do with the hot as hell blonde who she was willing to bet ten quid was waiting outside the club right now?  She couldn’t explain it.  She gaped, silently at Hermione, hoping her eyes conveyed some sort of apology.

Hermione furrowed her brow at her, “Whatever,” she walked back to the bar, discarding the rag and not looking back.

Well, Hermione had said she could go… she could go.

She took her apron off, folded it carefully, and slipped upstairs to the dressing room to get her stuff, not glancing behind her at Hermione and Ron who were in a semi-heated discussion about how many limes he’d used that night.  Ginny had a moment of remorse for Ron, it wasn’t his fault Hermione was pissed off, but she was also very much  _ not _ in the mood to play mediator, and besides, Ron could handle himself.  She had a girl waiting for her.  Her heart gave a skip at the thought.

Dean greeted her on the stairs, thankfully now wearing track shorts and a muscle T.  “Yo, Gin! Wanna get pizza with Seamus and I?” 

Ginny barely heard him, but shook her head on instinct, “Thanks, Dean, another time,” she called, hurrying past him, up the stairs.

* * *

 

The alley behind the club was well lit, a useful thing as the performers got out so late. Dean and Seamus pulled out of their parking spot, giving her a honk of farewell. She raised her hand to them and watched as the car drove away. She waited a minute then walked down the alley and turned towards the front of the club. 

Sure enough, there was Luna, leaning against the wall. She wasn't looking at her phone, but was reading a book. How, by the dim light of the street lamps, she wasn't sure. Ginny walked up to her, her hands deep in her pockets, nerves tingling throughout her entire body. 

“Hey,”

Luna looked up and a smile broke across her face, making Ginny's heart skip and her stomach disappear again. She shifted nervously. Out here on the street, in public, she felt much more awkward than before. In the private confines of the bathroom it had been easy to let the rest of the world slip away from her. Here, without any of the cloaking from before, she felt exposed, vulnerable. 

Luna studied her, her smile faltering slightly. She closed the book and took a step towards Ginny, storing it in the bag she had slung over one shoulder. 

“Hello,” she said, almost dream like. Her eyes were sparkling and her face seemed to glow. There was a small lipstick smear on her upper lip, Ginny resisted the urge to wipe it away. 

She took another step closer to Luna, uncertain. “Do you- I mean- would you- would you want-”

“I'm a little hungry, are you?”

Relief flooded her. Yes, food was a great idea. Having a destination, a clear plan, a goal, that was what she needed. Not that she didn't have the goal of “get Luna naked and see how loudly she can make her scream” but that was not for right now, that was for later. Now, food was the goal, and it was a good one. 

“Yeah,” she said, breathlessly, unable to vanquish the fleeting mental image of Luna on a bed, her breasts poking out of some lacey bralette, her hair splayed out against a pillow… “Yeah,” she said again, clearer this time, “food sounds good.”

“I don't know any places around here, do you?” She asked, turning to look up and down the street. 

“Yeah, there's, uh,” she hesitated, unsure of where to take her. Options, options, options. “There's a diner a few blocks west,” she said, pointing, “they have everything,”

“Oh! Do they have bouillabaisse?” Luna's eyes were earnest with delight. 

“Er, no,” she said, flushing, “they have English food, not French,”

“Oh! That's alright then,” said Luna smiling at her again. What was it about her smile that made Ginny feel like she'd lost all control of herself. 

She cleared her throat looking away, “shall we?”

They started walking in the direction of the diner. At first, Ginny was uncertain of what to say, but Luna seemed to be a nonstop wealth of conversation. 

Luna, she quickly learned, was a zoologist who was studying the patterns between endangered species, hoping to dissect exactly what it was - if anything - that was making them go extinct. (Everyone agreed it was probably humans, but she wanted to know exactly what about them was causing all the trouble) She lived with her father in a small house in the suburbs. Her mother had died when she was 9 in an accident that had given Luna a small scar on her left wrist that was shaped like a crescent moon. She was 24, the same age as Ginny, and had spent the last year of her life in Africa studying Hippopotamuses. She was a hobbyist painter and liked to paint murals, saying without a hint of sarcasm that ceilings were her favorite canvas. Her father had let her paint every ceiling in their house and was in the process of convincing a neighbor to let her paint their ceilings. She made most of her own clothes though sometimes she did buy things from thrift shops and consignment stores. She had gone to the same university as Neville and Theo and her and Neville had become instant friends. She was queer “I guess I just like everyone,” but often prefered women because they “don't tend to lie as much, you know?”  She had a cat named Helios and a fish named Regina and had once named all the flowers in the garden but couldn't remember all their names anymore. 

She also didn't waste any time in peppering Ginny with questions. At first Ginny's voice had caught in her throat, nervous and unable to speak, but she had been lulled by Luna's cool, low voice and the honest encouraging smile and soon she was chatting happily. She told Luna about her family, her crazy brothers who got up to all kinds of shenanigans. She told Luna about the Burrow, how it looked like it was held up by magic. “It probably is,” had been Luna’s response, and Ginny had coughed bemusedly, not answering. She told Luna about secondary school, how she had captained the girls football team her final year, how she had always loved dancing but hadn't ever done it seriously until university. She told Luna of the two years of university she had taken, studying journalism and joining the dance team. How wonderful it had been to explore the campus and have those intellectual conversations with people. But then she'd had to stop, she had moved home, gotten a job. Luna didn't ask why she had stopped and Ginny couldn't bring herself to tell her. It wasn't something she wanted to discuss with anyone, especially a beautiful woman she was trying very hard to woe. Besides, mentioning it always felt like a guilt trip as if she expected the other person to then do her favors or give her money - like Harry giving her that shift tonight. Her stomach twisted at the realization. She didn't want charity. 

Luna launched into a new story about her father's old goat and a man named Aberforth and Ginny relaxed a little. They chatted amiably for a while, learning about the other, laughing at each other's jokes. They were almost done with their shared pizza (olives and anchovies) when the question that Ginny had been expecting from the start arose. 

“So, how did you get your job?”

Luna was carefully rearranging the toppings on her final slice of pizza, spreading them out so each bite was an even ratio. She was asking honestly, though and without judgement, something Ginny had to admit she was not used to. She blinked, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Well, I know the owner,” she began, figuring it best to just be honest, “he’s best friends with my youngest brother, Ron,”

“Your youngest older brother, right?” Luna was smiling. 

Ginny smiled back, “yes, my youngest older brother. They had all just graduated and Harry - that's the owner - had kind of gone off the deep end,” Luna cocked her head, questioningly. “He was fed up with having to be the perfect example. He's an orphan, see, but his parents were really popular and so everyone was expecting him to grow up and become this amazing person, and he is - an amazing person - he just didn't do what everyone expected him to do. He bought the club, and it was  _ rough _ , I mean it was in poor poor shape. And he fixed it up himself, got hurt way too many times doing so, but after about a year he was ready to open,” Luna gave a low whistle, a year was a  _ long time _ for a business to get on its feet. “I was working at Walmart at the time,” Ginny gave an involuntary shudder, “and Harry knew I had danced in uni and asked if I would be interested,” she shrugged, “the pay was a lot better and I actually work with people I like,” she smiled at Luna, almost apologetically, “it's a good job,”

Luna had finished her slice, the one olive that had not met her perfect ratio left abandoned on her plate - a tiny island in a sea of grease. “So, you knew everyone you work with from before?”

Ginny laughed, “known most of them for years. Harry and Ron started hanging out when I was ten, Ron’s the bartender. Hermione they met in university, she was the waitress who served you, she only does it to help Harry out and to help pay tuition for her fancy law degree,” Luna nodded following along, “Malfoy just stumbled into the place one day, he's the manager and he and Harry are dating, it can make for some uncomfortable things,” she said at Luna's raised eyebrows, “but they're pretty professional about it. Pansy - the woman at the front - she was one of Malfoy's friends. She and Hermione are sleeping together though neither want to admit that they actually like the other one. Most of the girls who dance I met through the club, though, Lavender and Parvati both went to secondary school with me. Dean - he was the one in the speedo - and I used to date actually, in secondary school, before I realized that men just  _ weren't  _ for me,”

She laughed a little nervously, smiling at Luna who's brow was furrowed in concentration. “Who are for you then?”

Ginny blinked, a flush rising in her cheeks, “um,” she felt off footed, “I like women mostly, I mean, like, I've always liked women and now it's just… I mean,” she trailed off, fiddling with her fork, not sure what to say. 

Luna smiled, she was looking at Ginny again, those big eyes boring into her as if she could see her soul. She felt calmer though, oddly. She was calm and giddy, comfortable and on fire. She couldn't look away. 

“So...” said Ginny, uncertainty, not sure what to say next.

“I think we should get the check, don't you?” 

Ginny grinned, “yeah, yeah sure,”

The check paid for, the pizza finished, and the last dregs of coffee swallowed down and Ginny found herself standing in front of the diner with Luna, once again without a plan. 

“Er,” she looked hesitantly at Luna, unsure what to say. The static tension between them was at full force and Luna was smiling at her with that bemused expression that made Ginny's heart pound. Ginny couldn't help but remember the intimate hunger in which they'd kissed each other. It had been nothing like any kiss she had had before, full of want and raw need and Ginny trembled slightly at the memory, her hand going unconsciously to her lips. 

“It was nice, wasn't it?” Luna was looking at her, she was half smiling, her eyes twinkling. Was she  _ flirting  _ with her?

Ginny blinked, grinning back.  She wanted to take Luna home, she wanted to run her fingers through that blonde hair, feel exactly how soft and fluffy it was.  She wanted to slowly unzip that flowery sun dress and finally get a  _ good  _ look at those tattoos on her shoulders.  She wanted to bite her collarbone and the crevasse where thigh meets hip. She wanted-

Luna slipped her hand ever so easily into hers, smiling up at her.  Her hand was rough with calluses and small, Ginny’s fingers closed around it easily.  She blinked down at their hands, her mind going blank, a warm glow settling in the pit of her stomach. Luna was still smiling that half smile and she brought their joined hands up to her mouth, kissing the back of Ginny’s hand, their eyes never wavering from one another. 

Something in the electric current that was keeping Ginny standing snapped and she moved clumsily, lurching forward, grasping Luna’s face in her free hand and kissing her like her life depended on the joining of their lips. Luna staggered slightly but pushed herself into Ginny, drawing their joined hands behind her back as her other found Ginny’s waist, pulling her closer.

She was soft and warm and the smell of earth and paint made sense now and it felt like Ginny was drinking the sweetest whiskey of all time.  They moved fast, sloppily, breathing heavily and nipping at each other’s lips and tongue.  A car honked at them as it drove by, a lone vehicle.  It had to be nearing four in the morning.  Ginny pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Luna’s, catching her breath.

“Hi,” it was soft and breathless and she hoped the blonde could detect all the meaning that she meant through it.

Luna smiled, tilting up and kissing her quickly, “Hi,” 

Ginny grinned, leaning down and returning the kiss, a little longer than she’d intended.

“Do you…” she wasn’t sure exactly how to ask the question, it had been a  _ long time _ since she’d asked anyone back to her place, since she’d made out in the street, since she’d gone on a date.

Luna grinned back, kissing her again, surely, confidently, “Yes,” she said, her voice a little higher pitched than usual, but still soft, still sure.  Ginny cupped her face in her hands, marveling at the feel of her smooth skin beneath her fingers, and kissed her deeply, wanting to instill just  _ how much _ she wanted her, exactly what was happening in her whenever Luna smiled, or did that thing that made her eyes dance.  Luna gripped her just as tightly, holding them together, as if she couldn’t bear to have them be apart.

Finally, Ginny broke away, staggering slightly, but smiling wide.  Luna’s cheeks were flushed, and she was biting her lip at Ginny, her eyes twinkling.  Ginny held her hand out, and Luna slipped her own into it again.  

“I’m this way,” she said, nodding in the direction of her flat, “It’s not far,”

Luna squeezed her hand, “Oh good. I like how you kiss,”

Ginny laughed a little nervously as they headed towards her place, “Oh?”

“Oh yes, it’s much nicer than some people I’ve kissed,”

Ginny resisted the urge to give a whoop of triumph, “That’s… er… good to hear,” she said finally, glad the night was dark and hoping that Luna couldn’t see the ear to ear idiotic grin that was taking up residence on her face.

* * *

 

The door slammed closed, Ginny barely had time to lock it before they were kissing again, Luna’s hands fumbling in her hair, their lips urging to kiss every part they could. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, under that gigantic men's jacket, holding the smaller woman to her. She was grinning into the kisses, her whole body pressing against Luna's, she needed the contact, as much as she could get. 

Luna's jacket fell to a puddle on the ground, her hands were wandering down her back towards Luna's arse.  _ Get a grip on yourself, Weasley _ , a stubborn voice in the back of her head made her falter. Yes she wanted to get Luna naked, but maybe she should do things like offer her water first or at least let her see the flat..

She kissed her deeply one more time before pulling away, breathless. She took a few gulps of air before meeting Luna's eyes. She was smiling again, eyes dancing, one hand tracing idle patterns on Ginny's back. She took her hand and lead her fully into the flat. It wasn't much, just one room and a tiny toilet. A small kitchenette was on the right wall, Ginny's table still covered in papers and make up and other debris. The bed was in the left corner next to the window, partially sectioned off by a screen Ginny had bought at a yard sale a year previously. She didn't have a tely but the futon that had stayed with her through uni - a hand-me-down from Charlie - was opposite the bed, facing her pride and joy - an old upright radio, rescued from a thrift store and fixed up to accept both long and short wave signals, she had only made it fully functional a month ago. 

Luna saw the radio, and went to it, obviously fascinated. “Does it work?” She asked without preamble. 

Ginny laughed, kicking off her shoes, “try it,”

Luna looked at her, grinning like a kid in a candy store. She flipped the switch on the side and began twisting the dials. Static filled the room, matching the static in Ginny's head as she watched Luna find and discard stations. A football match blared through, a replay from earlier that week, then a country artist, a pop song she had heard one too many times. Luna was hunched over the radio, fascinated, watching the needle spin back and forth. Ginny couldn't help but watch her, the curve of her back, the nimbleness of her fingers. Her hair was in her face, but she barely seemed to notice, so intent on the task in front of her. Finally, a soft melody played on a lone flute filled the room and Luna stepped back, pleased with herself. 

Ginny grinned, coming to stand next to Luna, “what is it?”

Luna shrugged. Her eyes were closed and she was swaying slightly to the music. Ginny took a step back, watching her. Her hair swayed with her head, the braids slightly off beat with the rest. Her hips were making slow circles on the four count, her arms swinging mindlessly with no care in the world. Ginny grinned. She was mesmerizing. 

The song ended and Luna stopped moving, her eyes slowly opening to meet Ginny’s.

“I like that radio,” her voice was low.

Ginny took the few steps to reach her, took hold of her hands and kissed her.

Her mouth was soft, Ginny’s heart was beating in her chest and Luna's hands came up immediately to curl in her hair, holding her to her. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, reveling in simply holding her. Luna's mouth opened, deepening the kiss, Ginny's tongue playing with Luna's, her breath coming quickly. 

She took a small step forward, their bodies flushed, Luna smiling through the kiss, laughing as Ginny ran kisses down her cheek, her neck. She grabbed her face, pulling their mouths together and taking a step back, bumping up against the bed. 

She let go of Luna as she sat down onto it, her face flushed, her lips red. She leaned back on her hands, looking at Ginny, “come here,” it was the softest sound she had ever heard and it seemed to fuel the fire burning in her chest. 

Ginny climbed onto the bed as Luna scooted backwards, she chuckled, “you running away from me?”

“No,” her eyes were twinkling, she grabbed Ginny's head again, pulling her down and kissed a trail of kisses up her neck and to her ear, “I just think we should be comfortable if we're going to fuck,”

Ginny cowed.  _ Holy hell _ . She pulled back slightly, her mouth finding Luna's again and she pressed her body into hers. Flushed. Luna's hands were roaming her back, slowly pulling up the shirt that Ginny wore. 

“I think you should take this off, don't you?” She was laughing again, teasing her. Ginny sat up, her legs straddling Luna's and pulled the shirt off over her head. Luna grinned, her hands on Ginny's sides, stopping briefly to poke at her tattoo, “what's this for?”

“It's for my brother,” she felt her heart clench a bit. She did not like talking about Fred much, but Luna simply sat up, pressing her lips to the fireworks’ heart and held Ginny as she kissed further up her stomach, her breasts, her collarbone. She gave an intake of breath as Luna sucked lightly on the place where neck met shoulder. 

“No… hickeys…” she breathed, her hands in Luna's hair. 

She hummed in response and ran her tongue up her neck to her ear where she caught her lob in her teeth. Ginny let out a small moan and she felt Luna grin. She broke away, leaning back on her elbows, looking up at Ginny, “so no hickeys, yes ears, anything else I should know?”

Ginny felt on fire, she wanted to touch every part of Luna she was able to and kiss her until her lips were raw and find exactly what it was that made her come, big and loud and all at once. 

She shook her head, leaning forward and meeting Luna's mouth with hers, holding her head as they sank down into the bed. She kissed down Luna's neck, her hands on her thighs, pushing her dress up, “my nipples aren't that sensitive so I wouldn't waste your time and I tend to bite,” she gave a small nip on Luna's collarbone, earning her a small gasp in response, “when I'm really turned on,”

Luna laughed softly, moving her hips so the dress pooled around her belly, her underwear were sky blue with a small white bow in the middle, “I like biting,”

Ginny's eyebrows shot up and she grinned, “yeah?”

Luna grinned back, “yeah,” her hands were in Ginny's hair and she threaded a leg between Ginny's. 

“What about you?” She blushed at the question and hid her face in Luna's neck, biting it softly. 

Luna gave an intake of breath. “I… like…” her hips were moving under Ginny, her thigh pressing into her, her hands on her sides, “the noises that you make,” her voice was soft, barely a whisper, “and I like making my own noise,” Ginny grinned into her shoulder, her own breath catching as Luna's thigh gently weaved back and forth, “I like it if you pull my hair, and I like my nipples played with,” Ginny’s hand, which had been sliding down Luna's side stopped next to her breast. “I like fluttering you.” It was a tease but Ginny sat up, that big stupid grin back on her face, her hands resting on Luna's ribs. 

“I'm not flustered,” she said, as defiantly as she could muster.

Luna laughed, “I like when you're defensive,”

Ginny really could not get control of this grin, she leaned down again, hiding her face in Luna’s neck once more. Luna’s hands roamed her back, playing idly with the clasp of her bra.  Ginny’s hands were on her sides, slowly pushing the dress up, shifting so her thigh pressed into Luna making her breath catch slightly.

“I like  _ that _ ,” she breathed pointedly in Ginny’s ear and she grinned, a rush of energy and want and desire filling her.  She nipped at Luna’s collarbone, grasping the dress and pulling it up up up.  Luna obligingly wiggled out of it and she tossed it behind her before swooping down to meet Luna’s mouth with her own, her thigh pressing hard.  The blonde was breathless, kissing her back with the same fever, her hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans, slowly pushing them down.  Ginny bit her lip as Luna moved her hands to the clasping of the unwanted garment, undoing it quickly and pushing them part way down her thighs.  Ginny grinned into the kiss, moving her hands to push them the rest of the way off, she kicked them into a corner.  Ginny pressed her thigh back into Luna who gave an appreciative gasp and fumbled with the clasp of Ginny’s bra, undoing it on the third try and sliding it down her shoulders.

Ginny was kissing Luna’s neck again, tossing her own bra away.  She nipped at Luna’s collarbone and began kissing down her body.  Her bra matched her underwear, though Ginny did not take much time to appreciate this.  She pushed the bra up and Luna’s breast sprang free, she took the nipple into her mouth.  Her brain that had been filled with static just minutes previously was blissfully clear.  She was moving almost without thought, without hesitation, drawn by touch and feeling and those sounds coming from Luna’s mouth.

Luna was moaning softly, her hands in Ginny’s hair pressing her head into her breast. Ginny sucked and nipped, her tongue dancing circles around it as the nipple hardened and rose. Ginny’s hand trailed down Luna’s stomach and cupped her.  She gasped slightly, her hips rising, pressing into her hand.  She pressed back, her fingers trying to find exactly where that spot was.  Luna’s breath was coming faster, harsher.  She grabbed Ginny’s head roughly and pulled her up, kissing her frantically, her eyes half shut, her mouth open and wanting. 

She slid one of her own hands between Ginny’s thighs as the kiss moved up her cheek.  Ginny breathed deeply, pressing into her hand, her own never leaving Luna.  They rocked slightly together, as each adjusted and shifted, pressing into the other.  Ginny met Luna’s eyes, she was breathing heavily, her eyelashes fluttering every so often, her mouth was open slightly, her tongue between her teeth.  Ginny shifted her hand slightly, smiling as she was rewarded with her eyes closing briefly and a sharp intake of breath.  She slowly opened them again, her eyes holding Ginny to her.

“Right... there...” she breathed. Ginny could feel the color in her cheeks, but she seemed to have stopped caring.  Her own mouth was open and she drove her hand over  _ that _ spot again and again.  Luna’s breath was uneven, coming in short bursts, her eyes never leaving Ginny.  Her cheeks were red, her hair flayed out all over the bed spread.  A muscle was working in her neck as if of its own accord.  Ginny resisted the urge to bite it, she didn’t want to risk losing the spot, she bit her own lip instead, pulling the bottom one in and clamping down as Luna’s hips rose again and again to meet her hand.  

Luna’s eyes were fluttering now and Ginny could feel the tension growing in her thighs, her hands had left their roaming and were now gripping Ginny’s biceps firmly.  She licked her lips, her tongue darting around the edges of her teeth as her mouth opened and closed with each intake of breath.  Ginny’s hand was starting to cramp but she barely noticed, Luna’s face was intoxicating. She pressed ever so slightly harder into Luna and she let out a moan that seemed to reverberate around the room, low and soft and growing.  

Her eyes closed completely, one hand gripping Ginny’s arm with an astonishing amount of force, the other slowly moving down to Ginny’s hand, guiding her.  Ginny pressed and moved and rubbed as Luna’s hips met her hand again and again.  Ginny pressed a cautious kiss to Luna’s clavicle, her mouth opening to bite.  Luna’s hand left her arm and found her hair, gripping her, holding her.  Ginny’s heart was beating right out of her chest and her own breath was coming short, but Luna seemed to be in another world.

It happened in three long seconds.  Luna’s brow furrowed, Ginny’s hand pressed and shifted ever so slightly and then Luna’s eyes flew open, a strangled gasp escaping her throat, her hips rutting into Ginny’s hand, the rhythm broken.  She could feel the quick tightening and relaxing of muscles beneath the underwear Luna was still wearing.  Her grip on Ginny’s hair loosened slightly, her breath shaky and loose. Ginny slowly drew the skin of her collarbone into her mouth, sucking lightly as Luna shook then relaxed completely. 

And she was pulling Ginny's head up again, kissing her with a renewed vigor, her arm wrapping around Ginny's neck, her legs around Ginny’s waist in one swoop. 

She grinned, kissing her back, sliding her hand back up Luna's side. “Hey”

“Hi”

Her eyes were open and they were holding Ginny again, making her unable to move, to look away, to think. Ginny wanted to kiss her, to taste her, but those eyes were keeping her where she was. 

“That was…” Luna, who always had a word for something, seemed to be at a lose, she smiled at Ginny, her eyes dancing.

Ginny grinned, color rising in her cheeks again, though no longer really minding, “Yeah,” she said softly, matching Luna’s tone.

Luna’s eyes closed, and Ginny leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.  She pulled her to her, Ginny fumbling so as not to land on top of the blonde.  She settled in the crook of her arm, one hand on her stomach, the other behind their heads.

Luna seemed content, but something was starting to rise in Ginny, something unwelcome and unfamiliar. Was it embarrassment? Shame? Luna wasn’t saying anything, she wasn’t doing anything. One of her hands was idly tracing a pattern on Ginny’s arm, but her eyes were shut.

“Are you okay?” she couldn’t help herself, she had to know, the feeling of unease was overtaking her much faster than she would have liked.

Luna’s eyes opened and she turned to Ginny, placing a soft kiss on her forehead, “Oh yes,” she said mildly, “I haven’t orgasmed in a while, that’s all,” 

Ginny looked up, meeting her eyes, the butterflies, the nerves, the static, it was all back, but it was calmer now, simpler, “I haven’t made anyone orgasm in a while,” she said.

Luna laughed, a small laugh, under her breath, she was looking at Ginny again, as if studying her, then slowly, she moved, bringing her body down on top of Ginny, kissing her.

It was slow and soft and lovely and Ginny felt that the world must have stopped moving, she was floating, she was in some other dimension.  Her mouth had to be some sort of teleportation device, that or some drug that she never wanted to be off of.  Her hands were on Luna’s sides, on her back as she pressed her body flush with Ginny’s, their mouths opening together, their tongues exploring searching, biting…

Slowly Luna broke away, propping herself up, looking down at Ginny, her eyes lidded.

“What?”

She blinked slowly, “I’d like to make you feel good, if I can.”  Her cheeks were still red, her hair was falling into Ginny’s face, and her breast still poked out from underneath her bra which was still on (for some god forsaken reason) and pushed up near her neck. 

Ginny felt a warm ball of anticipation settle in her lower stomach and her heart beat picked up.  Slowly, she nodded.

Luna grinned, then quickly pecked Ginny on the lips, “I’ll be right back, then,”

She climbed off Ginny and off the bed.  Ginny propped herself up on her elbows to watch her as she walked across the room to the loo.  The door closed.

Ginny flopped back onto the bed, her hands over her face.  How on earth could this be real right now? How was this even possible?  Some hot as fuck blonde walks into her work, accosts her in a bathroom, and then sticks around to go get weird (but good) pizza and have sex with a complete stranger and…

But they weren’t strangers were they, not anymore.  She pressed the heels of her palms into her eye sockets.  Luna was intoxicating, invigorating, addictive.  She was making Ginny feel things she had not felt for a very long time.  She was hot and she was kind and she was smart and what the hell was she doing here in her  _ her _ flat with Ginny?!

She sighed deeply, her hands falling to her sides.   _ Stop over thinking, Weasley.  _ She told herself, firmly. It would do no good.  But god the way her face had looked when she came…

Ginny glanced at the door of the toilet and stuck an experimental hand down her pants.  She was wetter than a fucking river.  She wanted all of Luna, she wanted her so fucking bad she was a quivering fucking mess when she was in the fucking loo.  She took her hand out, playing with the slickness between her fingers.  

_ Holy fuck _ .

Luna opened the door.  She’d removed her bra, and tossed it unceremoniously on the futon.  Ginny watched her as she came towards her, the sway of her hips, the curve of her thighs, the way her breasts - so small - barely moved as she walked.  She was grinning like a fool and she didn’t care.  What’s more, Luna was grinning back at her.

“Hey,”

“Hey,”

Luna bent down just as Ginny leaned up, meeting in the middle, the kiss full and alive and hungry.  Ginny pulled Luna the rest of the way onto the bed and they rolled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!  
> Please comment/review etc.  
> If you want to, you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://actuallyginnyweasley.tumblr.com)


End file.
